1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Easy picket post and more particularly pertains to providing a picket fence post having an elongated shank for mounting the post member into the ground and further including a flat stake for support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fence post is known in the prior art. More specifically, fence posts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the fence planks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,192 to Winkler discloses a ground anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,663 to Wells discloses a ground anchor for fence post and driving member for installing it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,107 to Reece discloses a post anchor apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,164 to Stenberg discloses a post support and anchor. U.S. Patent Des. 354,792 to Gill discloses a fence post anchor. Lastly, U.S. Patent Des. 314,328 to Cobb discloses a fence post anchor.
In this respect, the easy picket post according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a picket fence post having an elongated shank for mounting the post member into the ground and further including a flat stake for support.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved easy picket post which can be used for providing a picket fence post having an elongated shank for mounting the post member into the ground and further including a flat stake for support. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.